


The Restoration Spell

by AndreaKF



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: College of Winterhold - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, Frozen Hearth Inn, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Large Breasts, Restoration, Temple of Kynareth, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaKF/pseuds/AndreaKF
Summary: Two healers reconnect in a physical way.
Relationships: Danica Pure-Spring/Colette Marence
Kudos: 1





	The Restoration Spell

It was thanks to my position as head priestess of Kynareth at the temple in Whiterun that I one day got an invitation to the College of Winterhold.  
Colette Marence, professor of the School of restoration, was to share the results of her latest research. Appaerently it was something that could be of interest to me, as a healer. As she had personally written in the invitation letter.

I've met Colette before, a few times, but it been a while since the last time. Something she'd also aknowledged in the letter.  
Back then she was a beautiful young apprentice of restoration. Still my teacher though, as I was even younger.

The lecture where she would reveal her latest research was going to be merely a month later, so I wrote an answer right away, saying that I would show up.  
I wasn't really sure about how interested I really was. I had grown tired being a healer during the civil war, and only wished for more time tending the temple as a priestess. But memories of days gone by began to reappear and made me wish to meet Colette again. Any reason would do.

I couldn't have been any older than 20 when we first met. It must have been during my first year at the temple. Colette had stopped in Whiterun on her way from Daggerfall to the college. She helped out at the temple for some months, as a part of her training, while at the same time training me.  
The most fond memories I had was of the free time however. When we bathed in a small lake west of town.  
Now we were nearly twice as old. I wondererd if there were any lakes in Winterhold.

It would take a few days to reach Winterhold even by horse carriage. So there was actually little time to prepare.   
Luck was that a couple of weeks after I'd sent my answer. A Khajit caravan stopped by Whiterun on their route eastward, to Winterhold among other places. I decided to join them for company and mutual protection during the perilious journey. Travelling with a caravan meant detours to Dawnstar and Windhelm but I got the extra time since we left a week before my shedule.  
The journey wasn't without it's small adventures so it proved really good to travel with company. We encountered more than one thief or band of bandits. Lonesome criminals where chased away while larger groups had to be bribed. The Khajits were seasoned on the road, luckily.

After almost two weeks we finally reached Winterhold. By then we had travelled for more than one week while staying two nights each in Dawnstar and Windhelm. I slept with the caravan the whole time, even if I had the chance to hire a room at an inn in the towns, or along the road. Finally in Winterhold however, I bade farewell when they turned south and hired me a room at the Frozen Hearth Inn. Quite sad to see that Winterhold nowadays isn't much more than that inn. Not that I've ever visited before but I had heard tale of greater, bygone days.  
On the other side of some scary bridges and walkways, the college towered just outside of the village (a bit of an exaggeration to call Winterhold a town anymore).

The next day, after arriving at the college ground, Colette barely had time to greet me at first. She was busy preparing her lecture, all the while complaining about being invalidated by the other mages and how her research had disappeared and it all had taken so long because of that.  
She sounded quite whiny to be honest and I didn't notice anything special about how the others treated her. Everybody seemed polite even when Colette made herself awkward.  
What I did notice were how inebriated she appeared. And the smell of mead from her breath. It seemed she really needed some sort of comfort.

This maybe wasn't the best "first" impression she made. Why did she even invite me?  
Other than that though, she had aged with grace. She had a bit more weary face than I remember, but that body I recalled from the lake hadn't changed so much. As far as I could tell beneath her robes. I barely could admit it to myself that this was the main reason I had come. Even though the subject of her research did sound interesting enough.  
Those few months all those years ago were the only time it was hard for me to concentrate on my education as a priestess. Men had never been a distraction for me, neither were most women. But Colette...

Well, to be honest, I did try flirting with Ahlam, but she didn't seem to understand. She's still sticking around with her stupid husband. Although there was something between her and Jenssen. I could tell.

Anyway. Thankfully Colettes mood mellowed. She even greeted me with a heartily hug the first time she adressed me properly. That felt kind of odd but very welcome at the same time.  
She seemed to relax more as the days went by and her lecture was over and done with. To much appraisal I must add.  
I was invited to stay for another couple of days to test and try her new healing spells. I was thankful but at the same time quite weary. A part of me just wanted to get back home again. But another part wanted to stay as long as possible.

Colette went on about this and that but I didn't really listen, even though she wasn't whining anymore. I rested my eyes on her still curvy shape and those breasts. Her chest must be one of the most impressive in Skyrim. I remembered them from our younger years and they hadn't changed since then. I remembered them from that day by the lake.  
Maybe I was a little bit too obvious in my admiration, because suddenly, in the last evening, Colette asked:

"Danica dear, you look tired, no?"

"Oh, I'm very sorry", I replied. "But yes I am quite tired to tell the truth."

"I know of a restoration spell that can help you with that. I regret I haven't had time to practice it much for the last years. But I have the necessary equipment in my room. If you please?"

"Oh, sure!"

Honestly I didn't catch what she actually meant but we retreated back to her office where we could be alone. Which was necessary according to her. She locked the door behind her and then grabbed a bottle of wine from the shelf and opened it. One of many bottles of various alcoholic beverages on that shelf. My suspicions about her drinking habits seemed to be correct.  
She poured wine into two goblets and offered me one. I took it and sipped while she began to speak. She didn't try to set any kind of mood by small talking but went right on topic.

"I couldn't help but notice you've already seen my equipment", she said. "But I cannot use it just about anywhere. Have a seat please."

"Oh!" I began to understand what she talked about and my cheeks quickly turned red.

Without warning, she untied her robe to let her boobs out, then took of her bra and showed me the magnificance. It was as a spell indeed, when my blood rushed and I quickly got humid down there.

"Just say if I go to fast dear. But these are two of my foremost assests when it comes to restoration. It's a shame no other girl here seems to be interested, but I remember you were."

"You do?" I had to admit I couldn't help staring back in the days too.

I wasn't really sure if she went too fast or not. This was what a part of me had hoped for. But maybe it was more than I had hoped for? I sat down on her bed.

"Just maybe you're a bit too eager Colette", I anwered. "But please, do continue."

She sat down beside me and our eyes met. Well, I tried to look her in the eyes at least, and not what she had beneath. I took another sip of wine. She backed off and had a sip from her goblet too, but eventually leaned forward again.

"I can go slow", she said. "Can I start with a kiss?"

I nodded before I actually thought about it, but that didn't matter. Colette leaned forward a little bit more and her lips touched mine. They tasted of wine, but sweeter. I had to close my eyes.  
Colettes lips were warm and soft, she moved them gently and slow across mine, teasing with her tounge. I opened my mouth to let her in but she just continued teasing, kissing me and then paused.

"Slow, you said."

I giggled a little before we resumed. Trying again with a little more passion. I let her in and she let me in her. It was heavy and wet, yet gentle and soft. I couldn't help but reach for her waist and hold her. Slowly massaging her while her boobs bounced even so gentle against my arms. I soon shifted my hands position. I had to touch them. Feel them. She didn't resist at all. We continued kissing while I stroked her chest and felt her nipples harden.

She laid me down after a while and leaned over me, her naked breast stroking my chest and stomach. I felt my cheeks blushing even more and I shuddered. I felt better already but the spell wasn't complete, yet.  
She definitely did not go too fast... I stroked and squeezed her and in no time I had them at my face.  
I let my nose go up and down between them, I licked them and I sucked them. I could hear her breathing and feel her heartbeat.

I let her untie my robe and undress me. She murmured something about my sandy blonde hair and braids before hesitating with her fingers on the back of my bra. I nodded silently, even though my heartbeats became almost audible, before she let herself unbutton it. I could hardly breath anymore but let out a hiss when she hesitated again at my underpants. She slid them down and I suddenly stood naked in the middle of her room. The temperature had turned hot but I still shaked and goosebumps still covered my body.  
She studied it with her softs hands, from my shoulders down to the hips. A soothing sensation followed her fingertips and warmed me even more. I entered ecstasy but she excused herself.

"I'm sorry I'm not very good at this. It happens so seldom and last time was so long ago."

Well, neither I was anything else than a beginner. Her life sounded a lot like mine when it came to bodily pleasures.  
I got determined to make this night as good as it could get. I felt that we already had reconnected more than I could have ever imagined and there really wasn't any pressure anymore. I turned around.

"Colette, I... what matters is that we are together now. I'll give you comfort. That's my profession after all."

I reached forward to try and kiss her again. Her lips suddenly tasted more like bad wine and her breath smelled of alcohol. But I was too turned on by now to care about that.

"I'm drunk." She said

"Yes, I can feel that. I had to answer honestly. But I don't care. I'm... yours tonight."

I stuttered a little in an insecure attempt to sound, well, seductive. Maybe I didn't fool anyone but at least entertain. Colette let herself giggle silently but with a visible smile on her face. She suddenly looked stunning. I poured us another cup of wine while we sat on her bed, Me naked and she half-naked with her tits hanging out from her untied robe. I stroked her back and tried to kiss her again but missed her mouth.  
We both giggled and comforted each other. I embraced her and hugged her tight against me.  
And after a while I got her down to her underpants. A rush of blood made me feel a little more sober. I managed to wrap my arms around her and feel her down the back and around the hips, while we were practicing kisses. I barely could remember the last time I kissed anyone, but it went well now.

Outside, the sound of footsteps and closing doors was telling us the other were retreating for a good nights sleep, reminding us to try keeping it quiet. But it only made us giggle more. Kissing, rubbing or noses together and massaging each others bodies and breasts.

Colette took back the initiative and I submitted. I closed my eyes and there was only this warm feeling left. She kissed my throat and let her lips glide up to my mouth, where her tounge slipped in yet again.  
Her fingers dug softly into my body, moving slowly from beneath my breasts over my waist and hips down to the thighs. A healing motion followed by this sensation of peacefullness.  
I felt rested like never before even though my breath was heavy. I felt her fingers continue between my legs, slow and gentle. She carefully stroked my labia with her index and middle fingers. They barely touched but yet felt intense. All the while her chest rested on mine so we could feel each others heartbeats.  
Meanwhile our lips warmed each other by a long ultra-rapid kiss.

Our saliva and sweat mixed together and her fingers got wet from me. With her other hand she stroked my cheek and massaged my hair.  
My own hands moved towards her hips and took hold of her underwear, slowly letting them off.

Now we were both completely naked. I pulled myself to a little more upright position, spreading my legs. Colette first sat on her legs on the other end of the bed but leaned backward and spread her legs too. I panted heavily while letting out a groan. The bed linens were soaking and so was Colette's cunt I could tell. She pushed herself forward and stuck one of her legs beneath my thigh and the other above, so that our cunts met.  
I shivered and with a final push we let our clits press against each other and our nether lips kiss. I fainted and slipped backwards with a loud moan. Colette raised herself and took hold on my legs. Expertly moving her hips, she began to rub hard and steady. And she said she hadn't had any practice.  
I had to grab hold of something, anything, and the bed linenes were the only thing I could reach. Our breaths and moanings synced.  
I was overtaken by the feeling. There was nothing else in the world right now, only Colettes healing spell in action. My muscles got tense and the cunt even more wet as I began to breath even more heavily.  
Trying to open my eyes and look down. Colettes tanned flesh and wet pubics moved against my leg and stomach. Her boobs bouncing. She had craned her neck backwards and moaned with an open mouth. The sight, and the feeling, made me release, and I came. Water flowed and drenched us both while Colette contiued pushing against me. I leaned back again and groaned loudly. The bed shaked.

I could relax again but Colettes grip on my leg fastened and she began moving her hips even faster, even steadier. Stroking herself on my thigh for barely a minute before she let out a deep sigh. I felt something hot against my leg as she tightened around it in her orgasm. Creating a rthytm for a few seconds while fluid dripped down towards my butt.  
She fell down beside me at last and wrapped her arms around me in a warm hug. I kissed her on the forehead and we cuddled until sleep. Whispering until the candlelights faded.

The next morning I sneaked down to The Frozen Hearth Inn where I kept my things. I felt much more fresh this early, so her spell really worked above expectations.  
We bade each other farewell, with an invitation for her to come visit me in Whiterun soon.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I always imagined Colette Marence having large breasts. I wanted to try writing smut while also incorporating some kind of darkness into it.  
> Inspired by the large amount of wine & mead bottles in her room at the College, this darkness became alcoholism.


End file.
